


Desire

by Mrtentacle



Category: The Wandering Earth(movie), 流浪地球
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrtentacle/pseuds/Mrtentacle
Summary: “得到力量自然会去满足自己的欲望，人之常情，这也就是副作用。”





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> ·啊啊啊啊啊啊叔叔真的是好文明！我也想玩Daddy kink（闭嘴）  
> ·只有OOC和文是我的！
> 
> ·粗口有，一点强迫成分

“小子，考虑到你这次的任务的危险性，这个药能在二十四小时内提高你身体的各项机能，甚至达到超人的水准，但不到万不得已不要使用。”  
“姐，你说话能一次说完吗？”  
“这副作用你不一定承受得起，切记。”  
——  
刘启将药片塞进嘴里嚼碎之前没有丝毫犹豫，不过给他药的药师姐姐倒是关照了小男孩的口味，刘启尝着是巧克力的味道，当然，这是他到事后才反应过来的。  
而那时刘启脑中唯一的念头就是——你们一个都不许死。  
他成功了。他上次做了回全地球的救世主，这回也是做了个小小的救世主。  
返回地下城的路上他开着车，没忍住露出了一个透着一丝狂气的俊朗笑容。  
——  
“小兔崽子，你疯了？！”  
王磊也不懂刘启犯的什么毛病，一进门便将他控制住拷在床沿，虽然很小心地没有弄疼他，但被人拷在床上肚子贴着床单的感觉可也不太好。刘启单腿跪在床上，一手卡住王磊的腰，年轻人灼热的吐息喷洒在王磊耳际。  
“磊哥，王队，我想你想疯了。”刘启的呼吸相当急促，透出七分的不耐，王磊不禁一阵颤抖。  
王磊又怎么会不知道刘启早就喜欢自己？然而刘启这会子连半句告白都没有却一本正经地要上自己，他怎么可能不慌。  
“我喜欢你。”  
好吧，即使告白到了也还是让人一时难以接受。刘启不轻不重地咬在王磊的肩膀，手在他身上四处游走。之前王磊伤得不轻，躺在医院中的时光让他消瘦不少，但先前的底子还在，出院之后也有所恢复。刘启的手逐渐掀开王磊的衣物自腹部上攀一路摸到胸口，重重揉了一把王磊的胸肌，又掐着乳尖揉弄，并在他后颈处落下几个吻。  
王磊短促地喘了一声，下意识地挣扎起来，这导致刘启更加用力地钳制住王磊，同时扒掉了王磊下身的所有衣物。  
接着刘启用不可思议的技巧打开了一管润滑剂的盖子，淡淡的香味在空气散开。王磊能够清晰地感受到顶在自己大腿根硬挺的热度。  
刘启沾满胶状物体的手探入臀缝之间隐秘的穴口中，刺激得王磊绷紧了身体。刘启现在虽然急躁也知道分寸，第一根手指慢慢深入在后穴中模仿着性交的动作小幅度抽动，直到进出自如才加上第二根，他恶劣地弯起手指，关节刚好抵在前列腺的位置，惹得王磊嘴边泄出一声呻吟。  
最后刘启四根手指都能顺利进出之后他才松了一口气，急不可耐地拉开裤链换上自己的阴茎。  
这尺寸真是太可怕了。刘启的腹肌贴在王磊后背，明显感觉他身体在轻微发颤。  
“混小子……啊……啊哈！”刘启狠狠将王磊禁锢在自己怀里，缓慢而坚定地挺入紧致的穴口，到了一半又改变主意瞬间全部进入。王磊一直压抑着自己的呻吟甚至尖叫，为此他大半张脸埋在枕头里，咬着枕巾。  
实在太大了。内部被撑开、填满的痛感和快感令他不知所措，后面被塞满到只要对方轻轻动一下他都会陷入疯狂。他根本还没适应头上就传来熟悉的声音问“我要开始了？”。  
但这压根不是一个疑问句，而是陈述句。  
年轻人毫不客气凶狠地抽插起来，每一次都只剩头部在里面、然后进入到最深的地方，变着角度寻找他的敏感点。王磊在他身下发出含混不清的呻吟，直到刘启在一次进攻中找到令他的呻吟突然拔高的点，之后年轻人的每一次深入都要顶在他的敏感点上。王磊眼前一阵阵模糊，后面被填满的饱胀感和被进入的快感交织在一起。  
体温在火辣的性爱中升高，熏得王磊耳后、眼角和脸都染着异常色情的红色，，挺立起的双乳摩擦着粗糙的床单，同样撩拨起细微的快意。  
王队长太久没有发泄过的性器官在刺激下逐渐挺立起来贴到小腹上，前端渗出的液体留在粗糙的床单上，留下湿润的暗色水痕。  
刘启持续做着活塞运动，王磊乏力地呻吟着胡乱想刘启到底是不是什么性爱机器人，如果不加控制他的浪叫可能会掀翻屋顶。  
射精的欲望越来越强烈，王磊双手绞乱了床单，不知道过了多久。  
真的是太丢脸了，一个大男人竟然只靠来自后方的刺激就到了高潮。王磊一段时间后反应过来自己被操射了，射精让他的大脑一片空白，床上也蹭到精液的痕迹。之后刘启也将精液灌入他体内。  
刘启直接徒手弄断床头的栏杆，就着插入的姿势将王磊翻过来的时候王磊彻底懵了：  
妈的，这小兔崽子的手劲竟然这么大？！  
刘启笑着凑过去索吻，王磊都被他操得昏了头，恍惚间哽咽着回应刘启。年轻人自然高兴得很，像吃糖一样急吼吼地含住他的嘴唇。年轻人的舌头滑入王磊口中，扫过他的牙龈，与王磊的舌头交缠在一起，将王磊的所有呻吟悉数堵在喉咙里。  
很长的一个吻，长到不及吞咽的唾液从嘴角滑下来，本来王磊就已经被刘启顶得喘不上气，加上刘启有些粗暴的吻就更加晕头转向，这时候刘启突然带着王磊猛地坐起来，过了不应期又硬起来的性器官整根没入火热的后穴中。同时他终于放过王磊的嘴，王磊湿润的嘴唇有些红肿，泛着淫靡的水光。  
王磊因为刘启的动作仰起头挺直了身体露出脆弱的脖颈，过激的快感让他张大了嘴，无法发出一点声音，刘启趁机在他颈侧留了一个牙印和深色的吻痕。  
“王队，放松。”刘启喘着粗气握住王磊的一只手与他十指相扣，轻抚着他的后背，中年人反应过后软下身体发出难忍的低吟对刘启来说简直是最致命的催情剂，他托着王磊的身体发起了新一轮的进攻。  
王磊心里模糊地骂着不断将阴茎抽出一半又顶入自己身体，而且每次都顶在他的敏感点的刘启死小子，年轻人的精力实在太过旺盛简直让他承受不起。埋在身体里冲撞的阴茎让他又疼又爽，不过显然过分的快感足够让人忽略疼痛。  
这次刘启还用上了手，年轻人的手握住他半硬的阴茎富有技巧性地撸动，还不时恶意地揉捏几下，前后夹击，生理性的泪水从不断王磊眼角滑落。  
没过多久他射了第二次，半透明的白色液体溅在腹部。  
“王队，我喜欢你。”刘启半个脸埋在王磊的肩膀上闷闷地说。  
“呃，臭小子，我知道。”虽然刘启还在继续，但他之前实在被折腾得太累，只很小声地说了几个字就陷入沉睡。  
=END=

彩蛋.  
“你说的副作用到底是什么？”  
“你的能力会驱使你去满足自己的欲望。药的味道不错吧？”  
“其实吧，我觉得巧克力味儿一般。”  
“啊？我以为大家都喜欢所以花了大力气调味道。如果不是因为味道就没有副作用了。”  
“哦……啊？！”


End file.
